


The Ultimate Third Wheel

by Ultimate_Impostor



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Also everyone is gay, And Mondo being Mondo, Call me a classic idc, Cause Chihiro is fuckin PISSED, Chihiro's like 'Please let them fuck or so help me god', F/F, Good for them, He/him pronouns for Chihiro Fujisaki ayy my boy, Killing game? We don't do that here, M/M, They deserve better and you know it, They're so oblivious lmao, ishimondo - Freeform, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Impostor/pseuds/Ultimate_Impostor
Summary: Mondo groans. “Damn. Yer lucky yer cute. Or else..”“Kyoudai! D-did you just call me cute?” A blush once again take a place on Taka’s feature.“N-NO I SAID FUCK YOU KIYOTAKA!”Chihiro SCREAMED internally.CAN YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY?!!------------------------------So here's a story,About Chihiro Fujisaki,Who's so done about Ishimondo being flirty,And is very sure about to turn 60,But he's not the only one apparently,Did the whole class decides to join this community?And about to witness all of their simpery?Idk. Why don't you find out and see?
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Others may included later on
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167





	1. Well it can't get any worse, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy welcome to my lab!  
> Just so you know, this is my first work on ao3! :D  
> Also i apologize if you find any incorrect words or even grammar mistake. English is not my mother language sooo..
> 
> Anyway stan Ishimondo. Cause they deserve better and you know it. And my boy Chihiro of course.  
> Hope you enjoy!

______________________

Chihiro Fujisaki.. who doesn’t know him? He’s the Ultimate Programmer. A small, brunet boy that all his classmates were fond of.

Even though his appearance kinda contradicts his gender, everyone he knows respect his choice and that’s cool!

But to be honest, no one even dares to judge. I mean, who wants to feel bad for being a dick to the innocent, soft spoken tiny programmer boy? He can’t even hurt a fly!

So you could safely assume, that Chihiro Fujisaki is the nicest and the most understanding person you’ll ever met. Besides Makoto.

So there’s no way that something so trivial, especially this one, was enough to make Chihiro furious, right? 

Hah. Jokes on you,

_Chihiro is fuckin pissed with this current situation._

Don’t get him wrong, having two roommates is fun actually. But that’s different story when the said roommate is Mondo **fuckin’** Oowada and Kiyotaka fu- **flippin’** Ishimaru.

Yes. THOSE two. The Ultimate Moral Compass and the Ultimate Biker Gang Leader. The one who always fight the second they land eyes on each other. Yeah that one.

Chihiro had no idea how they (including himself) became roommates in the first place. But here they are, eating breakfast together in this fine morning before going to school.

“Kyoudai! May i remind you that you are late for breakfast! This is _not_ the first time!”

_Oh, here we go.._

“The hell yer talkin’ about?! I drag my ass here as soon s’ possible!” Mondo munched angrily on the poor pancake. Taka sighed.

“Clearly you misunderstood about the time! I remember saying breakfast time is 7 am! But you manage to be late for about...” Taka glanced at his wristwatch. 

“.. 12 seconds! You should be ashame!”

“Unbelieve-fuckin-able..”

“Language!!”

Chihiro just watched. Unimpressed. This is nothing new to him anyways. He’s glad this pancake is delicious tho.

_No. No butter on the pancakes ya nasty fishballs._

“Just look at Chihiro for example! He never arrive late on any occasions! You should learn from him!”

Well.. It’s not like he’s super into the rules or anything. He’s just.. he doesn’t want to be in Mondo’s position, getting lectured till your ears bleed.

“Well damn, gimme a break will ya?! I sleep at ass hour, you barged into my room to wake me the hell up at 5 fuckin am, and ya expect me to be on time?! What kinda shit yer tryna pull?!”

“That is why i wake you up at 5 am! To make you fully get ahold of your body and mind so you could have breakfast at **7\. On. Time**!” Taka crossed his arm, eyes narrowing. 

“What did you do with that precious 2 hours anyway? Did you, perhaps, decide to sleep again?”

“... Nah.”

Chihiro rolled his eyes. Here’s the thing. He’s not salty about these two arguing. No, not that mister. It’s actually entertaining to see them doing their infamous shenanigans, like they’re about to bite each other’s dick off.

But there’s something about them that Chihiro doesn’t quite fond of.

_It’s.. well.._

“Kyoudai! Lying is strictly prohibited!”

Mondo scoffed, laying back to the chair. “Who’re ya? Yer acting like my wife or some shit! Orderin’ me around!”

Taka slammed his hands onto the table. “As much as i crave for that to happen, i simply cannot allow you to get away with this!”

“......?!”

**_It’s their fucking sexual tension._ **

It is so thick that Chihiro is suffocated by it. He almost sure he could _cut their sexual tension with a knife_.

“...?”

“B-bro what did ya just say..?” Mondo’s face getting warm.

Upon realizing what he’d just said, a deep blush creeping onto Taka’s face. “I-I’m afraid I did not get what you mean and I decline to repeat myself! But one thing I’d love to repeat is LET’S FINISH THIS BREAKFAST AND ATTEND SCHOOL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!”

Both Chihiro and Mondo flinched by the sudden change of volume. 

“We would’ve gone by now but ya had to scream like a damn chimpanzee do ya?!”

Taka let out a little ‘hmph!’ Then his attention turns to Chihiro. “I apologize for his ruckus behavior, Chi. Did you eat your breakfast well? Did you enjoy my pancakes? Did you finish your homework? Don’t be reluctant to ask me or Mondo if you need—“

“YES! Yes, I get it. I love you, _mom_.”

Taka ignores Mondo’s fit of aggressive wheezing. “Chihiro, for the last time, I am _not_ your mother figure. And you, kyoudai. I’m aware you still got two days of detention for running in the halls.”

Mondo’s laugh immediately dies down. He groans. “Damn. Yer lucky yer cute. Or else..” Mondo muttered to himself, 

_but stupidly loud enough for the other to hear that._

Taka gasped. “Kyoudai! D-did you just call me cute?” A blush once again take a place on Taka’s feature.

Mondo blushed hard and instantly switched to his weirdly defensive self. Like he always do.

“N-NO I SAID FUCK YOU KIYOTAKA!”

“*gasp* LANGUAGE!!!1!1!1”

“S’rry.. FUCK YOU ***KYOUDAI**!”

“ **NO!!** ”

Chihiro _screamed_ internally.

**_CAN YOU TWO JUST FUCK ALREADY?!!_ **

_____________________

Chihiro Fujisaki.. who doesn’t know him? He’s the **U** **ltimate Third Wheeler** -

_-of Taka’s and Mondo’s (b)romance_.

To Be Continued


	2. It gets worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mondo and Taka is the main protagonist in this story right? Since it was literally about them." I asked to myself, just to make sure. 
> 
> "Well yes, but actually no." I replied, already regretting this.
> 
> It's Daiya time. And let me tell you. He's fuckin' TIRED.

___________________________

“Kyoudai! Don’t sit on the counter!!” Taka lectures Mondo without looking away from his cooking. A healthy chicken soup, if you curious.

“Why?! I do whatever the damn well I pleased!”

“It is not polite!”

“This is my damn house ya hear me?!”

Wait a minute, this is Mondo’s damn house? How did they get here?

Well, it’s more likely that you think. Taka DID come or invited to Mondo’s house sometimes.

And when I said ‘sometimes’ it’s literally three times a week. So it’s not that frequent. 

At least, that’s what they thought.

But that’s different story with Chihiro. You could say it’s his first time visiting Mondo’s house. He knows Mondo had an older brother, but he didn’t seem to be home right now.

But funny story, Chihiro hadn’t got any plan to visit Mondo’s apartment himself. So he’s here purely by Taka’s plea. Chihiro knows damn well that he’s about to make the biggest mistake of his life, but boy he’ll feel bad if he said no. 

Then boom, he’s here again, by the front row exclusive VIP seat to witness this never ending aggressive simpery. He would even dare to say that they're acting like an old married couple.

Taka turns to Mondo and placed his hands to his apron-covered hips. "Why don't you try to be more useful then? Other than just watching me do all the kitchen work? A helping hand would much be appreciated! What is so interesting about me cooking anyway?"

Without missing a beat, Mondo replied. Strangely soft. "It's calming. As if it was like I'm watching the love of my life cooks fer me in the mornin'."

"???????"

Taka's confused yet flustered face was enough for Mondo to snap back to reality. He jumped down, stuttered.

"F-FORGET I SAID ANYTHIN'! GIMME THE KNIFE! I'LL CUT THESE FUCKIN' CHICKEN TO A BLOODY PIECES!"

"...T-thank you..?"

Oh. My. Fucking. God.

It's official. Chihiro regrets agreeing to this. Chihiro's done with this unimaginable bullshit. Fuck the promise. Chihiro wants to go home. But he CAN'T cause he AGREED coming here with them.

So then, what’s the PURPOSE on their arrival to the biker’s house exactly?

Well, they’re planning to celebrate a Thanks Giving together, duh. I mean, it’s a normal thing! Cause that’s what bros do, right?

_Right?_

Taka once said : _‘We should celebrate Thanks Giving together! Me, You, Mondo and Oowada-san! It will be fun because we get to strengthen our bonds as a family!’_

_As a family,_ he said. Hah. Chihiro laugh in sarcastic. He said that as if like he and Mondo were married and adopt him as their child. Super funny. Although not gonna lie, Chihiro kinda saw Mondo and Taka as his own parents soo..

Chihiro silently munched on the cookies. Sitting on Oowada’s sofa and observing the ‘argument’ from across the living room.

He sighed. ‘ _How can they get married when they didn’t even confessed yet!?_ ’

“What’cha lookin’ at?”

Chihiro jumped at the sudden deep voice beside him. As he turn his head, he can see Mondo’s brother, Daiya, silently sitting down next to him.

“H-hello Oowada-san!”

Daiya waved his hand. “Just Daiya’s fine.” He proceeds to stare wordlessly towards the kitchen. 

He looks... intimidating, to say the least. Sharp lavender eyes that seemed unable to stop glaring. Chihiro can’t help but shivers a bit. Well now he knows how Mondo got his dominant aura from.

“Hey you.” Daiya suddenly calls for him.

“Y-yes?” Chihiro meekly responds.

Daiya glance at the kitchen once more before wearing a jacket. He whispered “Just go with the flow, aight?”

“H-huh? What do you—“ Chihiro nearly stumbled when Daiya (Not so friendly) pulled him to stand up along with him.

Daiya doesn’t answer Chihiro. But instead, With a near shout, he addressed Mondo and Taka. “Ey lil’ bros! Imma head out with your friend to find some ice cream, ya want sum?!”

“No need to ask, bitch! Ya know what I like! And as for Taka, he’s a slut for chocolates!”

“N-no need! You don’t have to waste your money for me! And *gasp* how DARE YOU CALLED ME A PROSTITUTE?!”

Daiya dragged Chihiro to the front door. “Okay chill. I gotchu. I’m going now. Just don’t fuck in my kitchen will ya?”

Daiya shakes his head upon hearing screeches of embarrassment (And Mondo’s curse, of course). He closed the door shut. Heading somewhere first with Chihiro tailing not so far behind. Still confused about Daiya’s motive.

A few minutes in, silence still hanging heavy around the air. Chihiro doesn’t dare to ask, either. So instead he kick rocks along the road. Until Daiya decides to broke the silence.

“God, their sexual tension is ridiculous..”

Chihiro snapped his head towards Daiya. “Y-you noticed?”

Daiya eyed him but quickly turns his attention back forward. “Who doesn’t? They’re flirtin’ too much it reached the pathetic point.”

Daiya slowed his pace, so Chihiro could catch up and walk alongside him. Chihiro fiddled with his fingers nervously.

“So, yer Chihiro right? Chihiro Fujisaki?”

“Y-yes I am. How did you—“ 

“Are ya my bro’s friend? Project teams? Classmates?” Daiya stopped walking. His eyes narrowing.

“.... _Roommates?_ ”

Chihiro _sweats_. “U-uh.. t-technically I’m all of that, s-so— EEEK?!” Chihiro squeaked once Daiya suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

“Aight, kid. Imma just be straight forward with ya. So listen carefully, ‘Cause I sure as hell won’t repeat myself.” Chihiro gulped. _God what did he get himself into?!_

Daiya’s stare were super intense like he’s been holding something for a _VERY_ long time. Oh god, is Chihiro going to be a fuckin’ punching bag?! 

Daiya loses his grip to Chihiro’s shoulder. “Since yer their friend and their roommates, and I believe ya guys knew each other well, then please—“

Chihiro shrieked ONCE AGAIN. Because without a warning Daiya _dropped on his knees and bowed down to Chihiro’s feet_. 

“.. _do something_.”

“Wha-?” Chihiro is utterly confused.

Daiya stared up at him. If Chihiro were to describe Daiya in one word. **_Stressed_** have never been so accurate .

“Convince them, force them, challenge them, drug them, rent a cupid, make them drink a love potion— ANYTHING. Just. Please.. PLEASE make them confess to each other! I can’t fuckin’ take this anymore!”

Chihiro was taken aback. “W-wait you actually wanted them to date..?”

“Dude, if they’re NOT being boyfriends in the next three days I swear to fucking god I’m gonna go feral.”

“B-but if you really wanted them to be together why don’t you just tell Mondo about—“

“I DID. I fuckin’ tried aight?! But he’s just gets really fuckin’ defensive and blabber some shit like ‘there’s no way Taka would love someone like me’ like?? CAN YA BELIEVE THAT?! THEY’RE WHIPPED FOR EACH OTHER! HOW COULD THEY BE SO BLIND?!”

Chihiro nervously glance around them. People starts looking god damn it! “U-uh.. Daiya-san, I-I think you should stand up now—“ Daiya cupped both of Chihiro’s hands to his own.

“I’m begging ya.. please.. just make them confess...”

“O-okay but first you need to get up and we should find a place to discuss this— and p-please stop crying!!”

————————

Daiya and Chihiro eats their ice cream in silence. Birds chirped happily in the background. As if like they're mocking the awkwardness of these two stressed people.

“Sorry ‘bout what happened earlier. That’s not very manly of me, Didn’t mean to scare ya.” Daiya scratched his nape with a guilty, awkward smile.

“I-it’s okay! I don’t blame you. I would’ve done the same thing if I were you.” Chihiro smiles reassuringly. Daiya sigh in relief.

Just now Chihiro (With much effort) dragged Daiya to the nearest park, since Daiya didn’t intended to move from his kneeling position himself. 

So now he’s here! Sitting calmly next to the ex-gang leader in one of the bench with ice cream in hand, gossiping about a certain pair who’s too dumb to realize each other’s feeling- his own roommates.

Daiya nervously laugh. “At first I didn’t wanna interfere with their little love bubble, y’know? But I guess it gets too much for me. Those dumbasses drives me nuts.”

“Honestly? Same. I’m going bald by just witnessing their bullshit—“ Chihiro quickly slapped a hand to his mouth. He showed his true self, shit. He meekly looks up to Daiya.

Daiya just laugh. “Ey kid, ya don’t need to feel shy about it. Let it all out! ‘Sides, my bro’s been cursing ever since he was born, so that’s nothin’!” 

Is it weird that he got encouragement by the ex-gang leader to curse more? 

Chihiro have never been in such a bizarre day.

“T-thanks..”

After a distinctive ‘Mhm’ from Daiya, They fell into silence once more. Only for a few seconds though, before Daiya break the silence once again. Startling Chihiro.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Eh? For what now?”

“I’m sorry for you being roommates with my lil’ bro. You must’ve feel emotionally drained by their oblivious fuckery.” Not gonna lie, Daiya looks genuinely sorry. And.. sad?

Chihiro flails his arms. “N-no that’s okay you don’t need to apologize! Like you said, I’m their roommates so I’m used to it, so don’t worry!”

Daiya nods slowly. He began to tap his spoon to the bottom of the ice cream cup.

“Um.. if you don’t mind me asking..” Chihiro spoke. “Why are you so desperate to make them together? Don’t you trust Mondo to make a move?”

Daiya snorted. “It’s not like I don’t trust my bro..” He throws his empty ice cream cup. “He’s the most dedicated little shit I’ve ever known! He doesn’t gives a single fuck to the ones who don’t like him. He’ll try his best to achieved what he had wished. But this time..” Daiya sighed.

“..He’s scared.” Daiya continues.

Chihiro blinked. “Scared? Of what?”

“Y’see.. my bro had various and different kinds of dreams he wants to achieved. And one of them, is to be together with Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

“That’s.. surprisingly sweet.” 

“Yeah. But he’s too scared of the risk of losing Kiyotaka by confessing his love to him. Claiming that he’ll ruin their ‘bro time’ and Taka will hate him or some shit.

I tried to tell him, y’know? That Taka is obviously liked him back. But fer some reason he refused to even consider that’s a possibility. By having Taka on his side, even as friends, that's enough for him. 

I even question myself, since when did my bro turned into a fuckin’ drama queen?

But I know, deep down, whatever how many times he said he’s happy with them being friends, he suffered. He KNOWS he wants more. But he doesn’t dare to admit.”

Daiya turned his head to Chihiro. “So that’s why I need yer help. If I can’t do it, there must be at least someone who could. Ya could try to convince him, or Taka, or even both of them to confess.”

“M-me?” Chihiro pointed at himself.

“The reason I asked you this is cause I know Kiyotaka was the right person for him. He made him happy. He changed him into a better person— aside from his cursing of course, he’s still workin’ on it. But, maybe, if we could give ‘em a little push, they’ll finally realize, and my bro will be happy.”

Chihiro felt silent. _Wow_.. there is so much more about them. Their simp meter was beyond human comprehension.

He needs to do something. He _have_ to do something.

“I get why Mondo likes him, though.” Daiya continues.

“Why?”

“Kiyotaka is... how should I put this, ‘motherly’ if that word even exist. One time he even made us dinner, not just me and my bro but the WHOLE gang. He even dare to lecture us cause we never eat a healthy home cooked meal. What a madman.”

Chihiro agreed. He remembers how Taka treated everyone around him. How Taka _treated him like his own son_.

“My bro loves him so much he even put him in his number one priority! Can ya believe that shit?!”

Chihiro smirked. “I believe it.”

“Damn you.” Daiya gleefully laugh. He then gets his face closer to Chihiro’s.

“So.. yer in?”

Chihiro is determined. “ **I’m in.** ”

———————————-

After discussing their ‘absolutely not related to Ishimondo’s love life’ plan, they went to buy some more ice creams before going back to Oowada’s apartment.

The second they open the front door, however, the sight that greeted them was exactly what Chihiro had predicted to witness.

Mondo had Taka pinned down to the dining table.

Upon seeing them standing there, the pair immediately breaks free from each other. Red faced. And starts to blame one another. Like they always do.

The surprising thing is, both Chihiro and Daiya was not new to this. Shocking sight, sure. But they’re not impressed.

Oh, did Chihiro ever mention that every time he leaves even for a few seconds, the pair somehow manage to form a questionable position? No?

Well now you know.

Seeing this shit makes him want to hook them up even more. 

But luckily he can make that happen soon enough. I guess. Hopefully.

———————

Chihiro Fujisaki, who doesn’t know him? He’s the **Ultimate Wingman-**

_-Of Taka’s and Mondo’s (b)romance._

To Be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm suck at writing, but who cares? It's 2 am! :D
> 
> Next we will meet Makoto and friends! 
> 
> Surely with their help it will be easy to hook them up, right?
> 
> Right????


	3. Surely nothing could go wrong right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro realize he’s not the only one suffering. Leon takes over.

——————

  
"I-I know I asked you this 5 times already, but.." Taka furrowed his eyebrow in concern. "Are you sure you won’t come with us, Chihiro?"

Chihiro nodded firmly. "I’m sure, don’t worry! Just go without me!" He huffed. Clearly strugling.

  
So, Let me give you a background here. Chihiro, who is probably 2 times smaller than Taka alone, yanked their arm a minute ago, and proceeds to drag them through the hallway.

Which is kinda hilarious cause it literally looked like a small child eagerly lead their parents to the toy isle.

Mondo barely restrain a smile. Although still puzzled by Chihiro’s behavior. "Chi, I think Daiya wants ya to come too."

"Impossible. I’m perfectly sure Daiya-san just wants the two of you. Trust me on this." Chihiro practically forced them out the school, and going to Mondo’s parked motorcycle.

After they arived to the said destination, Chihiro let go of their hand.

"There! You two can go now! I still have something to do here. My club needs me!"

They both have a similar expression. Suspicion.

_Chihiro never acted like this.._

"But Chi, ya don’t have any clubs—"

Chihiro tossed Mondo his key. "Whoop! Time out! Go now! Daiya-san is waiting for you!"

"In that case, should I make you dinner first before we—" Taka yelped when Chihiro forcefully slip his helmet to his head.

"No need to worry! I’ll buy something when I head home with Makoto. Now please, go!" You can almost taste the desperation in Chihiro’s voice.

"But—"

"Oh my GOD. MOM, DAD.. PLEASE JUST GO! I’M FINE! YOU’RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" You can _definitely_ taste the desperation here.

Not giving them time to process his.. emotional outburst, Chihiro quckly hugs them both and march back inside. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Enjoy your romantic date!"

Ignoring the scream of his name, and a little bit of a ‘ya little rascal’, Chihiro’s back to his thoughtful state.

Now that they’re out the way, he can finally do the thing. 

Yes, the **_thing_**. The thing he and Daiya agreed on.

So you might wonder, what _is_ the thing? What’s he gonna do?

Well, to be honest. He had no fucking clue.

Curse Daiya and his big brain. He proudly said : ‘ _Imma summon them here, that’s my idea. I’ll let ya know if I happen to come up with another. But The rest is up to you. Counting on ya kid. Winky face. Eks dee_ ’

‘ _winky face eks dee_ ’ he said. My god. Chihiro felt a sudden urge to hack the whole fucking planet.

The problem is, he doesn’t quite know what to do here. So he thought, why not ask someone for tipz and trickz? Yeah maybe his classmate would give a nice suggestion.

‘ _Perhaps Makoto could help.._ ’ He tought to himself.

So that’s that. With a confident step, he sets his destination, his class. That’s right, no one can stop this tiny man on a mission!

But it quickly wavers once he’s crossed path with Leon.

Leon grinned upon approaching him with a baseball bat in hand. "Yo, Chi! You’re back? I thought you head home with those two."

Chihiro stopped his track, he meekly scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I’m staying here for a little while. I want to ask Makoto something. Have you seen him?"

"Whoa there, that’s kinda sus" Leon cackles. "Why ask Makoto when I’m right here? I’m good at everything you know."

Huh..

This type of behavior is WAY more sus than what Leon claimed just now.

"N-no thanks! It’s no big deal, I’ll only ask Makoto for advice, y-you can go do your baseball practice Kuwata-kun!"

Leon gasped, much to Chihiro’s confusion. Then, like a fucking drug dealer, Leon glances at their surroundings, he sling his arm around Chihiro’s shoulder, and whispered to him.

"Don’t tell me.. it’s about Mondo and Taka isn’t it?"

Chihiro blinked. How did he know?

"N-no, it’s about my alter ego project and I—"

"Is it about their sexual tension and their dramatically painfully obvious love for one another?"

Chihiro widens his eyes. "How did you-?!"

Leon releases Chihiro and screamed ‘ _fucking yes finally someone who understand!_ ’ loud enough to receive a glare from the staff, while pumping both fist in the air. In the middle of the hallway. Superb.

The small male is left puzzled. "Kuwata-kun?"

"Oh, Chi.." Leon squeeze Chihiro’s upper arms. "I knew it! I’m not crazy!!! How long was it?? Shit man I’m so done smelling their love in the air every time I go near them." Leon’s tearing up.

"W-wait..” Chihiro widen his eyes. “You think so too?!!"

"Of course I am! Now those fuckers can finally believe me, Ha!" Leon snatched Chihiro’s hand and drags him. "Let’s go!"

"W-where are you taking me????"

Leon eyed him with a grin oh so big. Ignoring Chihiro’s hard time to match his step. 

"You’re gonna ask Makoto aren’t you? Well why not just ask ALL of us? It’ll be much more helpful that way right? They prolly trust you more than me, anyway!"

"B-but what about your practice??"

"Fuck practice! this is more important!"

Chihiro recalled something Leon had just said,

‘ _ALL of us_ ’??

Was he referring to....?

Leon slammed the class 78’s door open and brought Chihiro to the front of the class.

He banged at the blackboard, gaining everyone’s attention. And a few protests.

Also it’s worth knowing that somehow all of his classmates (except Mondo and Taka) were still here. Makoto is no exception. He’s sitting in the middle of the class, accompanied by Byakuya.. for some reason.

"Alright, Listen up bitches! We have a very important news!"

"If it’s one of your ball jokes again I swear to god i’m gonna throw up." Hina absentmindedly responded.

"Sorry honey no jokes for today. Our baby Chihiro got something to say." Leon nudge him gave him a wink.

Chihiro meekly looks around. Everyone is staring at him. He suddenly feels nervous. He just wants to talk to Makoto damn it!

But you know what? The more the merrier.

He’s not going to regret this, is he?

Chihiro takes a deep breath. He shut his eyes. And begins the storytelling.

—————————

Makoto stops mid-sips. "Excuse me, what?"

"My parents were too dumb to admit their feelings so please I need your help." Chihiro casually repeats himself.

"I-I heard it the first time!" Makoto put down his milk. "But why????? Your parents?????"

Chihiro had never seen Makoto this confused before.

"I think he’s referring to Ishimaru and Oowada" Celeste rest her chin on her palm. "Which is quite obvious, seeing them so close."

"Ah," Makoto scratched his neck. "That make sense. I do remember the time Mondo told me you’re his and Taka’s son. Haha." Makoto excess a positive energy. Chihiro nods to confirm.

Sayaka groans. "Okay first off, Leon, I know how you feel about those two, but pursuing Chihiro into this?? This is too far!"

Leon looks offended. "What?! Come on, they definitely had a romantic feelings for each other and you know it!! Even Chihiro thinks the same!"

"I know that! But what I’m trying to say is you need to stop bothering them! Let them do their own thing!"

"They’re a lost cause! They need help!" Leon narrowed his eyes. "OUR help."

"This is simply ridiculous." Byakuya scoffed.

"Hey! It ain’t ridiculous if you believe me back then! I know a mutual crush when I saw one!"

Sakura steps in. "Calm down, Kuwata-kun. Let Chihiro speaks." Sakura then turn her gentle gaze towards Chihiro. "So, Fujisaki-san, can you explain?"

"Yeah and uh, what do you mean by ‘they’re too dumb to admit their feelings’? Are you trying to hook them up or something?" Makoto asked.

Chihiro nods firmly. "Y-yes that’s exactly what I’m trying to do. I probably need your help to make them confess b-but if you just give me feedbacks that’s cool too!"

Makoto awkwadly laughs. "That’s so sweet of you, Chihiro! But.. isn’t it better if we just let them do their own thing? If they did have a feeling on one another, surely they’ll confess in no time, don’t worry!"

Huh, can you hear that? 

That sounds oddly similar like a glass cracking- or better yet, breaking. To pieces.

And that, your honor, was Chihiro’s last bit of patience.

Aight. That’s it. Chihiro can’t take this assault anymore. If he have to approach with a harsh demeanor, then so be it.

Chihiro slammed both his hands in the teacher’s desk. Making the majority of the students jumped. Hard.

"YOU DON’T GET IT! THEY FUCKING LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH IT’S RIDICULOUS! THOSE PUSSIES’ SEXUAL TENSION WERE UP THROUGH THE FUCKING ROOF!!!“

"......."

Makoto’s flabbergasted. Byakuya’s eyes widen. Hina’s palm getting sweaty. Mom’s spaghetti. The class is silent as a mouse.

Credits to Mondo who taught him this ‘useful lesson’

(Sssh.. it’ll be great if Taka don’t know about this.)

"C-Chihiro?" Oh looks who’s serious now bitch! "C-calm down ok? I know you’re worried about mom and dad but are you 100% sure they have romantic attraction? What if they see each other as bros?" Makoto’s sweating eggs.

"Oh my god, are you guys seriously that dense?! The feelings is romantically sexual!!"

"J-Junko?!" She just snickers.

"So, you guys actually thinks that Taka and Mondo had a crush on each other?" Makoto asked.

"Abso-fucking-lutely. I told you already!." Leon sits himself on one of the desk. "Don’t you see? They literally eye fucking each other everyday. Even I’m starting to lose my shit seeing them like that. Why didn’t they just fuck already?"

"I know right?! It makes me miserable seeing them all lovey dovey! Isn’t that right, sis?" Junko nudged Mukuro who sat silently.

"Ugh, Makoto... you seriously don’t know?? They liked each other! It’s kinda sad that my true OTP is not even dating!" Hina grumbled. Sakura gives her the look.

"Wait a minute, you mean they’re not boyfriends yet?" Here comes Hiro, who’s been silently focusing on his crystal ball. Now scoots closer to them.

Chihiro groans. "I also wonder about that myself! Their mutual pinning starts to piss me off!"

Hiro takes this matter seriously. "Man, I’m sorry to hear that, Chi. You must’ve feel frustrated. I felt like we have to do something here.”

Chihiro nods eagerly, he can feel his tears poking behind his eyeball.. fucking finally some people understand!

"Hohoho.. looks like my romantic radar is true.. we’ve got a new ship coming!" Hifumi rubs his hands together.

"W-wait a minute you guys! Just because they’re close doesn’t mean they love each other! What if their feelings was simply platonic??" Makoto panicked.

"I would say, they were nowhere near ‘platonic’."

"Kyoko not you too!" Makoto can’t believe this. Actually, no one can believe what was happening.

Kyoko closes her laptop that turned her head to them.

"I was only stating the obvious. If you simply observe their interaction, it is easy to assume that they, indeed, had a romantic feeling for each other."

"It is also worth to point out, that those two, seemingly cannot be separated. Thus making them a potential, quote unquote, soulmate." Celeste smiles.

"M-maybe if you’re n-not so blind, y-you’ll be a-able to see.." Toko glared at him, too.

Makoto is left silent. He glance at Byakuya for support,

Byakuya sighed. "As much as I don’t care about this, the facts is the facts. Any commoner would’ve seen in a mile away."

Fuckn sweet. Makoto sighed in defeat.

Leon hopped down excitedly. "Now that everyone had spoken, it’s time to finally do this thing!! This is a fucking mission!"

And just like that, the class came to a hectic one. Everyone states their own opinion and ideas, so much that even the black board wasn’t enough space.

They calmed down once Sakura told them to behave and not screaming to each other. Upon this, Leon suggest that they’re going to divide the class into groups, and each groups would provide an idea about how it’s going to work. So basically this turned into a competition.

Chihiro sobs. He’s not the only one who suffered from all those simps!

He have to tell Daiya about this news!

Is this a good idea? Is this a bad idea? Only the next chapters could tell.

" _Did we just ignores the fact that Chihiro fucking snapped?_ " - Hiro

————————

Chihiro Fujisaki, who doesn’t know him?

He’s the **Ultimate Desperate Child-**

_\- Of ~~Taka’s and Mondo’s~~ his parents’ (b)romance._

To be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God it’s been so long. Sorry my children. I’ve been busy with mother nature basically. Hopefully the next chapter won’t be as long though!

**Author's Note:**

> Did i ever mention that it's 2 am here? No? Well, that's basically my motive for writing this. I guess you could say that Hope never rest. See you on the next chapter! :D


End file.
